Pensamientos
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Chise estaba peleando con sus pensamientos y emociones por Elias y otras cosas mas a causa de que Ruth, su familiar podia sentir lo mismo que ella y la avergonzaba, pero encontro la manera para poder salir de su dilema.. Lemon / ChisexElias / OneShot Enjoy it!


_**Pensamientos**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mahotsukai no Yome no me pertenecen, sino a Kore Yamazaki, solo los tomo con el pin de entretener.

Antes de siquiera creerlo correcto o necesario, ya lo estaba pensando de a momentos, pequeños destellos pasaban por mi cabeza cuando sentía su cercanía y el ligero roce de su mano por mi cabeza u hombro. Intente lo más posible detener esos pensamientos en el día ya que, para mi mala suerte, Ruth podía percibirlos y en cualquier caso, me apenaban.

Busque de alguna manera deshacerme de ellos con todo lo que tenía a mi alcance: lectura en la biblioteca de la casa; parecía un pequeño ratón entre los libros me dijo Elías, y con el solo comentario llevo a otro del cual tuve que salir huyendo de la misma habitación. Completamente descartada la lectura antigua de mí lista.

Mi siguiente plan fue el ayudar a Silver en los quehaceres de la casa como limpiar, sacudir, lavar y el cuidado del jardín, pero Elías me vio cuidando de las rosas en flor y menciono que me veía cual una de ellas. El solo comentario hizo que me sonrojara y otro comentario referente a mi rubor me llevo a pensar pecaminosamente y como había pasado con la actividad recreativa número uno, tuve que descartar la jardinería.

Recurrí al plan tercero en el que estudiaría en mi habitación, ¿Qué comentario podría salir de los estudios de magia más que magia y más magia? Llegue a mi habitación con muchos libros y hojas de papel, lista para estudiar y tomar notas si era necesario para luego quemarlas si Elías las lograba ver siquiera. Me dispuse como posesa a llenarme de conocimiento, recordar los conjuros y para que me servirían, tomaba notas importantes y memorizaba palabras nuevas que encontraba entre las páginas.

Estudias muy fuerte, Chise, deberías descansar… - escuche un susurro a mis espaldas y me fije en la cabeza de cráneo a mi lado observándome con sus pupilas rojas que, solo yo sabía me miraban suavemente y con ternura.

Prometo dormir en un momento Elías, muchas gracias por preocuparte – solté en un suspiro al tenerlo tan cerca. El mago con su mano enguantada acaricio mis cabellos rojizos y se acercó a darme un beso en mi mejilla y acercándose a mi oído susurro:

Debo protegerte y cuidarte Chise, por favor no te esfuerces demasiado, buenas noches – se alejó y con paso firme y casi silencioso salió de la habitación dejándome miles de sensaciones y pensamientos que, aunque sé que a mis 17 años cualquier persona pudo haber experimentado, me dejan ansiosa y triste.

Definitivamente me voy a volver loca, ya no puedo controlar lo que siento y lo que Elías me provoca con unas simples palabras, con sus caricias y con sus acciones. Un viento del norte se coló por la ventana y levanto algunas de mis páginas y volteo algunos de los libros. Rápidamente me pare a recoger y cerrar la ventana cuando me percaté que un libro tenía un conjuro que no había descubierto antes. Bloqueo de pensamientos.

Pensé detenidamente leyendo con la vista el conjuro que, podría lograr no con mucho esfuerzo y que lo podría usar en alguna batalla o en algún encuentro con algún hechicero. Pero mi mente me traiciona y también en un segundo por mi cabeza pasa Ruth, mi familiar tiene acceso a mis pensamientos y sensaciones más profundas, y prácticamente esa era la razón por la cual me avergonzaban todas las sensaciones, emociones y reacciones que estaba experimentando por Elías, que intentaba recrearme para simplemente dejarlas pasar, y que en definitiva todas las noches, usaba algún conjuro del sueño para no poder soñar demás. Podría manejarlo durante del día, intentar no pensar en lo que de verdad me ocurría en el tiempo que pasaba con Elías, entre cada caricia, cada beso y cada pensamiento que pedía que Elías me tocara más y me tomara como su esposa.

Si lograba completar el conjuro, podría usarlo con Ruth en las noches para que, el no sintiera mientras dormía, que pensaba realmente de Elías y poder de alguna manera satisfacer mis pensamientos que en ese momento intentaba dispersarlos. Tome el conjuro y lo taradee un par de veces y junte suficiente magia para lograrlo. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme a Ruth en la cocina hablando con Silver, quien solo asentía y sonreía. Escondida en una esquina logre sin ninguna pizca de duda recitar y lanzar el conjuro a mi familiar el cual no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Lo probé pensando en una situación peligrosa en la cual él tendría que sentir pero nada, ninguna reacción, así que me di por concluida mi actividad.

Regrese a mi habitación, pasando de puntillas por la de Elías y al ver que la luz estaba apagada deduje que estaba ya dormido, y con ello recogí el desastre de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño para relajarme y poder dormir, esta vez sin ningún conjuro que interrumpa mis verdaderos pensamientos. Al llegar al baño lo prepare con esencia de vainilla y el agua a temperatura. Me deshice de mis botas y fui bajando el vestido que traía en el día y me observe en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el baño; observe mi figura y mi cabello que llevaba largo, un poco más de como cuando llegue a esa casa, recién comprada por Elías, ahora estaba más desarrollada y tenía otro tono en la piel, no como la niña huesuda y pálida de grandes ojos verdes y tristes que entro por primera vez. Me quite lentamente mi sostén y mis bragas y tome mi brazo purpura por encima de mis pechos, a decir verdad el tener el brazo en ese tono me hacía sentir más cercana a Elías, ya que su verdadera forma, tiene una piel oscura a purpura, con bellas plumas negras y brillantes. Me abrace a mi misma y sentí como un frio delicioso se coló entre mi cuerpo, erizándome los cabellos y pensé inconscientemente, como se sentiría sentir su piel y sus plumas rozarme así, sin ropa.

Di un paso atrás y voltee a la bañera, entrando con cuidado me acomode y me zambullí para mojarme completamente. Tome la esponja y empecé a lavar mi cuello y mis hombros aun en la mente tenia grabadas las palabras susurradas de Elías y el toque enguantado de su gran mano en mi cabello y hombro. Otro estremecimiento me azoto y solo atine a dejarme llevar; exprimí mi esponja entre mi cuello y el agua empezó a rodar por entre mis pequeños pechos, imagine sus plumas rozándome y solo deje que la sensación emitida por mi cerebro tomara posesión de mi cuerpo, seguí imaginando que la esponja era su mano y la conduje a limpiar mis pechos y mi abdomen, quería imaginar que tenía su voz susurrándome "Chise" en mi oído y que tocara mi cabello.

Mi otra mano purpura dejo el borde de la bañera y con la punta de los dedos empecé a dibujar líneas por donde el agua había escurrido en mí, toque el centro de mis pechos y con mi mano roce mis pezones, suspire su nombre – Elías – e imagine que su lengua me recorría por completo. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás imaginando que mi mano purpura acariciaba mi abdomen bajo el agua tibia y sentí la necesidad de cerrar mis piernas y rozarme entre ellas. Todo a ojos cerrados, ya Ruth no estaba en mi cabeza, era libre de imaginar y recrear si era posible lo que mi cuerpo adolescente pedía, y era a Elías, el antiguo mago que dormía a unas habitaciones de distancia.

Solté la esponja y empecé a acariciarme los pezones y mi mano purpura logro abrir mis piernas, acaricie mis labios, mis muslos y al ver el color de mi piel podría jurar que era Elías el que me tocaba y no yo. Cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar, seguí acariciando mis labios hasta que mis dedos encontraron mi clítoris y empecé a atormentarlo. La sensación era más que placentera, podría sentir como mi cuerpo se erizaba y mi cabeza solo decía Elías una y otra y otra vez. Mis pezones estaban duros, y sentía mi piel más sensible, más susceptible a todo lo que estaba haciendo en la bañera. Introduje un dedo en mi entrada y empecé de a poco a acariciarme más profundo, simulando embestidas y lametazos. De mi mente no salía más que la imagen que tenia de Elías en su verdadera forma, su piel purpura, sus plumas brillantes, su voz ronca en mi oreja y sus ojos rojos detallándome en cada curva y gesto. Yo quería a ese Elías, pensaba con verlo y sentirlo así en mí, en que sus manos me recorrieran con sus extremidades y no dejara de lado ningún aspecto de mi cuerpo, al fin y al cabo, yo era de su propiedad y hasta en mis más insanos pensamientos estaba el, desde que decidí vivir, estaba el.

No lo soportaba más y sentí como algunas lágrimas resbalaban en mis mejillas y un nudo quería liberarse en mi pelvis entre mis piernas, suspire su nombre más fuerte – Elías – sentí una corriente pasarme por mis sentidos y liberarse en mi interior. Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y mis pezones seguían duros y muy sensibles. Tome aire como pude, abrí mis ojos y trate de calmarme. Eso era lo que yo sentía por Elías y más, yo lo quería como él era, como es, y como será. Sonreí y me dispuse a limpiarme y colocarme la toalla entre mi cuerpo.

Deje mi cabello gotear y salí del baño apagando la luz, al llegar a la habitación deje la toalla en la cama y un viento frio pasó por mi espalda:

Ruth no puede percibir lo que piensas y sientes Chise, pero yo puedo oler las sensaciones de tu cuerpo…

Voltee en cámara lenta y ahí estaba el, Elías estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación examinándome con sus ojos rojos penetrantes mi desnudez y sentí su aliento en mi cuello al susurrarme:

¿Quieres recrear lo que acabas de hacer en la bañera?

Notas de Autora:

Hola gente de Fanfiction, hace más de 2 años que no me paso por aquí para escribir algo y compartir como es debido. Directamente se los diré que no me ha salido más que pura depresión y no quiero compartir penas ni cosas sádicas para que se me depriman, para nada así que me di un descanso y deje de escribir. Han pasado muchas cosas y realmente no les estoy prometiendo ningún regreso pero si quisiera ver como aceptan esto y si podemos, seguiré con los trabajos congelados como en la era del hielo que tengo en mi perfil.

Espero les guste y gracias por leerme.

GabiiSesshYue.


End file.
